Heart By Heart
by wrong.perfection
Summary: Once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be...or lose that person completely...I wasn't sure what I was going to find in New Orleans, but I knew it would change everything.
1. When The Darkness Comes

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_**I OWN NOTHING FROM THE ORIGINALS.**_

_** That is property of The CW and the wonderful people involved.**_

_** I on the other hand do have sole rights to my character Jaycee Rose Carlson and anyone else I introduced.**_

_**This is a spin off of my Vampire Diaries Story: Dancing With Tears In My Eyes. It would be mighty helpful to read that but it's kinda long. So If you are interested in my story but don't wanna read DWTIME please just shoot me a message and I'll give you the cliff notes version :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - When The Darkness Comes**_

I guess there are a few things that I should explain. Two years ago I was your average every day witch who crept by under the radar thanks to an over protective father. I was sheltered, but not necessarily naive. I knew what else was out there in the world; vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures that had yet to reveal themselves. I knew there were bigger things out there than just me.

What I didn't know was how royally fucked up my life would turn out to be. There were good times, but there were just as many bad, if not more. I wanted to say that it all started when I had met Stefan Salvatore, but it hadn't. It all started with Niklaus Mikaelson. He was the one that started the downward spiral that turned my world upside down.

I was a hybrid; his last hybrid. My cousin, Tyler Lockwood was his first hybrid. Maybe it was poetic justice that I was his last. I have his sister, Rebekah, to thank for that. In a way Rebekah had saved me from a life of torturous transformations at the hands of the full moon, but it was Klaus' blood that had saved me and to him I will be forever in his debt, even if I didn't want to be.

What Klaus didn't know was I was working closely with Stefan to find a way to break the sire bond without having to go through all the transformations. The first time I went through it I felt like I was dying. I couldn't go through that again no matter how much I hated Klaus. So here I was in New Orleans with Klaus playing nice biding my time. I needed the witches, but that wasn't going to happen when they were at war with the vampires and last time I checked I was half vampire.

Once I got to New Orleans though everything had changed. It was a war zone hidden beneath the party atmosphere of the French Quarter. The same French Quarter that had been built up by Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah centuries before. The town was being run by a vampire known as Marcel, the same vampire that Klaus had raised as his protégé. Only Marcel had succeed in every aspect of rule that Klaus wanted. Marcel had a family, power, and fear over the supernatural in the Quarter. Now Klaus wanted it back. Oh the irony.

Oh right, I forgot to mention the miracle baby as Hayley likes to call it. Apparently Klaus knocked up the werewolf that betrayed my cousin. Hah, that's a karma bitch slap right to the face. The best part was the witches in New Orleans thought they could control Klaus by threatening me and the baby. If they were going from that angle I think they targeted the wrong brother.

Speaking of other brothers...Elijah. I loved him, but he was the most dense, hopeful, unrealistic vampire on the planet. He thought this baby was going to save Klaus, give him some sort of redemption. Klaus was a lost cause. Everyone knew that except for Elijah. But Klaus wasn't the only lost cause.

I've lost everything. My parents, my aunt and uncle, even Tyler. I lost my first love, Stefan and as much as I hated to admit it, I felt like I was going to lose Damon too. After this Elijah was going to pick up and move on without me like he had before and Matt...I had hurt Matt too many times to ever be forgiven. Then there's Jeremy...It was my fault. His death was my fault.

Not only had I watched people die, but I've done thing I regret. My hatred for Elena, which was completely justified, might I add. I guess I should just add it to my long list of regrets. Not giving Stefan another chance, leading Damon along for as long as I had, giving up my magic, turning into a werewolf then turning into a hybrid. My biggest regret was that somewhere along the road, I lost a piece of me. Maybe it was my soul, I don't know, but things were different. There was one thing I knew for sure...Once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be...or lose that person completely...

* * *

I wasn't going to be able to leave New Orleans even if I wanted to, I knew that. I had more ties to Klaus and the Originals, not to mention Hayley was involved now. The she-wolf had pissed me off in the past, hurt my family...but that's what it was. The past. She had a baby growing inside of her that shouldn't have even been possible. A baby that I was distantly related to. I felt obligated to make sure nothing happened to that baby.

Elijah was going to stick around, I knew he would. He would never let the chance of having a family again slip from him fingers. I would have an ally even if Klaus wouldn't agree to help. Not to mention my own life was at risk. Was that really a good enough reason to stay though?

Looking around I realized I had wandered into the busy square at the heart of Bourbon Street. The night was still bustling with late partiers, musicians and painters showcasing their art right there on the square some even demonstrating on the spot. Everything hustling and bustling, so full of life, so full of movement. It was a place I wouldn't mind calling home. A far cry from what Mystic Falls was like. Another good reason to stay was I had no ties to this city. When this was all over I could just pick up and move on. In Mystic Falls there were too many variables; Stefan, Damon, Tyler...Matty.

Coming to a stop next to a man who was playing the saxophone I pulled out my cell phone. I looked through my contacts before I found the person I was looking for. Dialing his number I could feel my chest constrict as I thought about what I was about to do. This was the right choice...It just had to be.

"_The person you have reached is unavailable. Leave a message after the tone_," the automated voice spoke mechanically before a loud beep sounded.

"Elijah," I started as I let out a heavy sigh. "I really wish I could do this differently. I love you so much...but it's not the right time. I'm not sure if it will ever be. You have been there my whole life and I want nothing more than to be there for you. You gave me hope, you taught me that fighting for what you love was the most important thing." I stopped for a moment as my voice broke. "But right now, they need me in Mystic Falls. I'm all Matt has left...and I'm not ready to give up on Damon. Someday I hope we come across each other again...and when we do things will be different. Protect that baby, Elijah. Get your family back...but don't let Nik rule your actions," I paused trying to keep the tears from falling. "Someday I'm sure we'll see each other again. Love, it never dies. It never goes away, it never fades, so long as you hang on to it. Love can make you immortal, but sometimes we have to let what we love go. I'll always love you. Always and forever, Elijah."

My voice broke as I pulled the phone away from my ear ending the call. Straightening my back I shoved the phone into my pocket before pulling some coins out of my pocket. I wiped the stray tears that had fallen before tossing the coins into the saxophone case of the man playing. He nodded gratefully to me as he continued playing. Nodding back before I turned my head towards the crowd of people watching other things going on before I saw Klaus standing there.

His head tilted slightly as he watched me his eyes seeming to tear up in understanding, like he was struggling with some internal battle. He was a good distance away, but even at that distance I knew he had heard everything I had said into that phone call. The last year of my life spent between Stefan and Damon and I wasn't ready to let it go just yet. It was my own doing, but I couldn't give up. This was my chance at happiness with Damon.

Klaus took a step towards me but I shook my head forcing him to stop. I didn't want his comfort right now. I had just said goodbye to the one person I wasn't sure I could live without. I didn't need the pity. Turning away from Klaus I walked further into the crowd placing distance between me and what I had just done.

I had made my way as far away from the square as I could before pressing my back to a brick wall. It was one of the things I loved about The French Quarter, the antique feel to everything was authentic. I could literally feel the power drifting around me.

"Funny meeting you here," a voice stated calmly from my left.

I slowly lowered myself to the wall keeping my back to the brick. Once I was on the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest I dared to look over at who had stumbled across me in the dead of night.

"I'm going home," I stated dryly watching as he lowered himself to the ground next to me.

He nodded, "I figured you wouldn't stick around long."

I was weary of the man next to me. A few weeks ago I was more than happy to be close enough to caress that beautiful mocha skin. The feel of his lips against mine before they moved down to my throat, then down to my chest. They were weeks spent in bliss that only a vampire could enjoy. Blood and sex were the only things that made my world go round the last time I was in New Orleans.

"And what made you think that?"

Marcel sighed as he turned his dark gaze from me to the empty street in front of us as he said, "I saw the look on your face when I killed Jane-Anne."

I scoffed trying to mask the actual fear that had settled in the pit of my stomach. There was something about Marcel that never settled right with me, but when my emotions were off I didn't care. Now I was beginning to pick up on the little things...The lingering stares, the double meaning behind his words, his blatant hatred for everything that wasn't a vampire.

"I never meant to make you fear what I was doing," Marcel added turning his gaze back to me.

"And what are you doing?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

Marcel shrugged before a confident smirk slide onto his lips showing some pearly white teeth. "I'm ruling the kingdom."

And that's what scared me, is what I wanted to say, but I knew better.

"What are you doing following Klaus around, Jace?" Marcel asked.

"Wow...Using my first name," I responded as I pushed my body up off the ground. "You are desperate."

"Every king needs a queen," Marcel stated as he stood up. "Think about it Jace, why fall under Klaus' shadow. I broke free and now look where I'm at," he said as he threw this arms out.

"You wanna know what I see?" I asked as I stood in my spot, not frozen but defiant. "I see a man desperately craving the attention of his disciples. You think you're better than Klaus, but the sad thing is...you're just like him."

Marcel nodded as he stuck out his lip almost like he was pouting. I knew better. Those smooth lips were taunting me and he was enjoying it. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't care what I had said. There was a part of him that saw me as a piece to the puzzle that was Niklaus Mikaelson. Those two were playing nice now, but there was tension there. Tension I knew I was going to get drawn into if I stayed.

"At least I protect my family!" Marcel responded with an angered tone. The anger I'm sure he picked up from Klaus over the years they had known each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled sliding my foot forward slightly bracing myself. I was becoming defensive and I wasn't sure why.

"You think I don't know about how many times he's hurt you? You think word doesn't get around about it? I've got people everywhere, you should know that by now," Marcel responded strongly his voice powerful.

"So this is about Klaus?" I scoffed. "You weren't concerned for me at all were you?"

"Why is he in New Orleans, Jaycee?" Marcel asked his voice low and demanding.

I smirked tilting my head slightly as I arched an eyebrow. "I could tell you, but where would the fun in that be?"

Marcel smirked before shaking his finger at me. "You may have your emotions on, but you're not that different from your emotionless self, are you? You still love playing games with people's heads."

I glared at him with the fiercest look I could muster. How dare he say that. I wanted nothing more than to shove my hand through his chest and...Wait. What was I doing? Why was I thinking like that. This wasn't who I was. I didn't like hurting people no matter how much they deserved it. That was where I drew the line. It was bad enough I was a vampire and now I was actually letting myself think about mindless killing?

"See you around, princess," Marcel stated softly before sending me a wink.

He then turned on his heels and began strolling away ever so slowly. I stood frozen in my spot waiting until he was out of view then let out the breath I had been holding. He was taunting me. He knew things and I wanted to know what he knew. Now that I knew his target was Klaus I had every intention of staying. Not because of Klaus or Marcel, but for the one person I just told I was leaving. Elijah would get stuck in the crosshairs because he wanted to protect his younger brother. Sure Elijah could handle his own, he was an Original after all, but it wasn't Marcel I was worried about...It was Klaus turning on Elijah that terrified me.

* * *

Klaus wandered slowly into the alleyway clutching at the glass bottle in his hand. His fingers wrapped around the delicate neck of the glass, just a slight twitch from being shattered into a million pieces. His anger was coursing through his veins like red hot lava waiting to burst from the Earth.

The witches were trying to use him. He should have expected it. He should have known they would pull something like that. Threatening the people he cared about, or rather the person he cared about. Jaycee was all he had left. She was the salvation, if there was anything that could be defined as such.

She had this tenacity about her that made people want to stop and listen to what she had to say. A way of reasoning with people even if the end result wasn't going to be that great. Jaycee had the ability to lead people and control them. The young hybrid had no idea of her abilities, but if things went Klaus' way, she was going to be his most valuable asset. He could teach her how to rule, how to control those around her in an effective enough manner that would help establish his rule back in the Quarter. Her past connections to the witches and her present ones to both vampires and werewolves made her the one to have in this war and he was bound to keep her on his side.

"Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" Klaus called out suddenly feeling the presence of his brother just behind him. His fingers clutched even tighter against the bottle's neck feeling it beginning to crack under his strength.

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade," Elijah stated mildly. "Your words have ceased to have impact."

Klaus could feel the rage boiling beneath his skin. This was Elijah's play, the sympathy card. It had always been his brother's specialty when he tried appealing to the humanity in others. His older brother who swore to protect him through everything had stood back all these years and now when the person he loved deeply was threatened he decided it was time to search for his brother's soul. It was a clichéd attempt at salvation.

Klaus' reaction to his brother's words was him taking the nearly broken bottle and smashing it against the ground at their feet. The bottle shattered with such force glass shards flew up every which way at immense speed. The rage evident of the hybrid's face as he stared down his brother.

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby?" Klaus's yells echoed through the alley. "That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already, Jace surely being the one to do it for Hayley betraying poor Tyler-"

Elijah snapped. He raced up to Klaus grabbing him firmly by the throat before shoving him into the wall. He had enough of Klaus' blatant disregard for anyone else's life except for his own. He was tired of how often Klaus sat back and watched his actions destroy those around him with not a single care.

"You will not walk away from this!" Elijah growled.

"Let. Me. Go," Klaus shouted clawing at his brother's hand.

"I WILL _NOT_!"

As he yelled Elijah took Klaus and slammed him into some crates that littered the space. Elijah was instantly upon his brother grabbing him by the throat once more picking him up. He wrapped his arm around Klaus' throat keeping his brother in a sort of one armed headlock.

"Don't make me say it again," Klaus grunted pulling against his brother.

"I will _not_ let go. I will _never_ let go," Elijah vowed.

Klaus growled grabbing a hold of Elijah's arm before whipping the Original over his head and throwing him into some iron fencing that littered the area. This was no longer about Hayley and her baby or even Jaycee for that matter. This was about the tension between the brothers that had spanned over the centuries. All the pan and heartache both men went through to end up at this very point.

Elijah pulled himself off the ground grabbing on of the iron bars before ripping it from the fencing. He turned it in his hand as he began stalking towards his younger brother.

"Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." Elijah stated as he used his vampire speed to attack Klaus. Klaus was unprepared taking the full force of the hit to his jaw, his head snapping to the side as blood began trickling down his stubbled chin. "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity," Elijah continued as he took another swing at Klaus. "To to care about anything..."

Elijah went to take another hit at Klaus, but this time Klaus was faster than his brother. He ripped the iron bar from Elijah's grasp before using it to knock Elijah down to the ground in just a few swings. Elijah, not expecting the sudden assault, laid on the ground for a moment as he gained his senses back.

With both men breathing heavily, Klaus let his hand fall to his side the iron bar falling aimlessly to the ground. The loud clanging of the metal against the ground cause a chill to run down Elijah's spine. The murderous look in Klaus' eyes was one he had seen before when his younger brother was ready to fly off the rails at record speeds.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah," Klaus spat as he walked closer to Elijah.

Elijah wiped some blood from his lip before saying, "Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?" Klaus retorted like it was a silly question Elijah was asking.

"Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, forever, family above all."

Klaus started laugh in a mocking way as he reached his hand out to his brother. Elijah stared at the hand for a moment before he grasped onto it. Klaus pulled Elijah into a standing position allowing his older brother to fix his suit jacket.

"You are a sentimental fool," Klaus stated bitterly.

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?"

Elijah didn't give Klaus time to say much else because he turned and began walking away from his brother. He had dealt with Klaus...but now it was time to deal with the message Jaycee had left for him. She was leaving. It was her choice, but something in his heart was telling him if she went back to Mystic Falls he would never see her again. He had already lost her once. He wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

**To my readers from DWTIME...WELCOME BACK LOVELIES! To all my new readers welcome to my twisted little world! I know this is short but it is an introduction. If you need a detailed recap please read chapter 68 of DWTIME. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW IT IS IMPORTANT!**


	2. Over The Love

_**Chapter 2 - Over The Love**_

I sat quietly on the bench outside of a voodoo shop along Bourbon street. The sounds of trumpets and people shouting mixed with the delicious smells of not only human blood, but the Cajun spices used widely to make special dishes. Things that normally wouldn't have gone together were making my mouth water.

I wanted to say I was an expert at remaining in control, but the truth was that I wasn't. I wasn't a ripper, but the smell of blood did things to me I didn't want to admit. Especially when I could smell fresh blood leaking from the vein on the surface of skin. It was intoxicating.

My eyes snapped open when I felt my phone vibrating against my side. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I saw it was another text from Caroline. Without even opening it, I deleted the message before setting the phone on my lap.

She was worried about me. That's what she kept saying. Then she would bring up graduation. A graduation I wouldn't be a part of because everyone outside our little circle thought I was dead. She wanted me to go anyways, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even Klaus went back. That left me and Elijah in New Orleans to deal with Hayley and the witches until Klaus returned. Hopefully he would come back before anyone really took notice.

"I seem to find you more in thought now than ever before," a smooth voice commented from beside me.

I wish I could say I had felt him appear next to me as he sat down on the bench next to me. But that would make me a liar.

"I guess I have a little more to think about now than I did when I was younger," I responded blankly, my gaze locked ahead of me in an empty stare.

I heard a soft sigh to my left which forced my gaze over to the man sitting next to me. There wasn't a time when I haven't seen him in a suit. Sure there had been multiple stages of disrepair to his suits, but it had always been that...suits.

"You will do what's best, you always have," Elijah stated, his eyes locking on mine.

I scoffed, "Yeah, that's why I'm always losing people."

"Maybe those people weren't meant to be there in the first place," Elijah shrugged as he leaned back against the bench.

"You're the expert, right?" I responded shortly, my anger getting the best of me.

Elijah straightened up, bringing himself into a standing position. He adjusted the jacket on his suit before looking around at the people milling around us. He then turned his stern stare down towards me.

"Do not let your despair destroy what humanity you have left, Jaycee," Elijah lowered his gaze to the ground. "What you're feeling is not your anger, but Niklaus'. Don't let his dark perceptions of the world destroy the light that shines so brightly within you. That would be a shame for the world to lose."

"I don't know what to do, Elijah," I muttered softly, trying to swallow my pride the best I could.

"You know what is right for you. Staying here or going back to Mystic Falls you will make the right decision," Elijah said sternly before fixing his suit jacket. He glanced around for a moment before stalking off.

I watched him move down the street, avoiding people as he went. He managed to dodge passing pedestrians with such grace it made me slightly jealous of the older vampire. Somehow he makes everything and anything he does look elegant and graceful. Even his arguments were graceful and that in itself was irritating.

He wanted me to stay. That much was clear from our conversation. He wanted nothing more than to make us a family. Then he would turn around and tell me to leave if that's what I wanted. I wasn't sure if that was some form of torture in itself or if it was actually a good idea. Sure Elijah and I had technically been a family for years, but now we were adding Klaus, Rebekah, Hayley, and a magical miracle baby to the mix. Everything was different now.

I was connected to Klaus is more ways than one now and that worried me. A sire, a mentor, and an Uncle. A deadly combination. Elijah saw this as a way to draw us together. He thought that if I could get through to Klaus, get him to see the lighter side of things then we could actually make this dysfunctional idea work.

Then there was Marcel. Jesus, I didn't even know what to think about that situation. I was drawn to him and as much as I wanted to I couldn't deny that fact. Leaving Damon and Stefan behind was hard enough and now I was already feeling attracted to other people? And Elijah? What in the hell is wrong with me?

"I know that face," Marcel's voice cut through my thoughts.

Rolling my eyes, I watched as he sat down in the seat Elijah had left moments before. I didn't say anything as I turned my gaze away from him and focused on the entrance to Rousseau's across the street. People were coming and going, just before dusk, just before the partying was to begin.

"Okay, I get it," Marcel continued. "Giving me the cold shoulder. How many times are you going to make me apologize before you talk to me again?"

"Apologize?" I asked, my eyes finding him once more. "You call what you did apologizing?"

He shrugged, "In a roundabout way."

"No," I shook my head, "That's called marking your territory. I'm not sure what's going on with you and Klaus, but I want nothing to do with it, Marcel."

Marcel nodded, his face serious as opposed to the happy smirk that usually graced the handsome face he had been blessed with. It wasn't a surprise that I felt drawn to how handsome he was. Any woman who had the audacity to turn him down was either blind or had a horrible taste in men.

"I'm not marking territory, Jace," Marcel stated firmly, his dark eyes locking onto me. "I do feel bad about what happened to Jane-Anne, but she disobeyed. I have to show these witches that I'm not someone to be messed with."

"Do you hear yourself?" I asked, shrugging. "Or do you subconsciously block out the bullshit that spills from your mouth?"

Marcel smirked, shaking his head. "That's what I like about you. Always seeing past the politics. You were that way even when you had the switch flipped."

"I guess my sparkling personality is just persistent," I stated sarcastically as I stood up from the bench.

"I think I like you with your emotions on better than when you had them off," Marcel stood up with me.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I spat as I shook my head. "I'm not here for you."

I turned away from him with every intention of just walking away. I knew that wasn't going to be an option when I felt him wrap his hand around my wrist. It didn't matter who was stronger, I still felt my body being pulled to a stop. I turned back to face Marcel as he pulled me back towards him. When I was completely turned, I couldn't stop him as he pressed his soft lips firmly to mine.

I should have fought back, pushed him away...SOMETHING. But no, my stupid hyperactive vampire hormones decided it would be a good idea to just go ahead and kiss him back. With the feel of his heavenly lips against mine, it was easy to remember why I had fallen into bed with him the last time I was in New Orleans.

At some point I regained my senses because I quickly pulled back. I was breathing a little harder and so was he. There was a triumphant look on his face like he had just proven a point. I didn't say anything as I whipped around and used my vampire speed to get the hell away from him.

When I was sure I wasn't being followed, I slowed down to a normal pace. So far things haven't been much different than they had been in Mystic Falls. Why was this always happening? Why was I constantly putting myself in these situations when I know I'm not going to win?

"Well, wasn't that just sickeningly sweet," a British accent came from down an alleyway just to my right.

My head whipped to the right, a sense of relief running through me at the sight of him.

"How was graduation?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Boring and short," Klaus muttered as he walked towards me. "Caroline though is extremely upset with you not showing up."

"Caroline," I muttered. "That girl is a shoe in for lost causes."

Klaus shrugged, that irritating smirk on his lips, "That's what makes her special."

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Special is overrated."

"You're pretty special to a pair of brothers back in Mystic Falls," Klaus reprimanded as we started walking slowly along Bourbon Street.

"Brothers who I just told goodbye to," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked, a tinge of concern leaking into his voice as we came to a sudden stop.

"You find out you're a daddy and all of a sudden you start acting like you care?" I asked sarcastically. "Talk about personality issues."

Klaus smirked before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his body. With his arm around me he forced us to begin walking once more as he chuckled.

"You're the only person I will allow myself to care about," Klaus admitted.

"That's only because I'm useful and I'm family."

"Exactly, love. Exactly," Klaus nodded, glancing down at me.

"You're incorrigible."

Klaus leaned down, pressing a brief kiss to my forehead before releasing his hold on me. We continued walking the street just as a blonde woman walked right into our path, deliberately bumping into Klaus.

"Well well, if it isn't the brave bartender," Klaus greeted the pretty blonde woman.

"Oh jeez," I muttered, drawing the woman's gaze from Klaus.

"It's Cami, actually," the blonde stuck her hand out to me.

I glanced down at her hand before looking up at Klaus. There was a strange look in his eyes as he stared at this Cami woman. Rolling my eyes, I turned away from them and started walking again.

"Did I say something...?" Cami asked as I left.

"Ignore her, she's a little cranky," Klaus told her "Boy troubles."

"Ah," I heard Cami using my super hearing abilities.

Crossing my arms tightly over my chest, I stalked further away from Klaus and this mysterious Cami. There was a pregnant werewolf I needed to check on.

* * *

I walked swiftly into the house Elijah had shown me earlier. This was the pride of New Orleans in its day, but now...It was just some old house that had some historical significance. The white paint on the outside was starting to chip and peel, something I'm sure Elijah would have taken care of immediately.

I was just glad Rebekah wasn't here to input her two sense about the decor. Dealing with two originals was work enough, I could only imagine what it would be like to have all three of them in the same city. I know Elijah has been trying to recruit Bekah, but the last I heard her and Matt took off to jet set around the world.

I had missed a lot not going back to Mystic Falls. I missed graduation. I missed college application deadlines, I missed watching Matt and Tyler graduate, and above all...I missed Damon.

I missed Damon more than I wanted to admit. Every time my phone rang my heart would jump thinking it was him trying to get me to come back to Mystic Falls. For the first few weeks that's how it went. He would call and I would ignore them, instead listening to the heartfelt begging he left in voice messages. After each message my guilt grew steadily until one day he just stopped calling. The first thing that came to mind was that he gave up the passive approach and was going to a more assertive method by physically coming to New Orleans and dragging me back home. But it never happened.

"Earth to Jaycee," Hayley's voice met my ears.

My gaze focused back to what was in front of me. I hadn't realized I had walked into the parlor room where Hayley had been sitting. She had a book opened in her lap as she sat on the couch. She looked comfortable in a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt with a jacket on. Her dark wavy hair left down while her dark brown eyes stared up at me in confusion.

"You okay there?" Hayley asked, closing the book.

"Hmm?" I asked before shaking my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Hayley stated as she tossed the book onto the table in front of her. She sat forward on the couch before patting the area next to her.

Rolling my eyes, I begrudgingly walked over and threw myself onto the couch next to her. As much as I didn't want to be this way, I was easy to read. Stefan had told me on numerous occasions that he could always tell what I was thinking because I wore my emotions on my face. My heart was on my sleeve for the world to see and that's probably why I ended up in this situation.

As I sat, Hayley wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me into a sideways hug. I rested my head on her shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on top of mine. The heat emanating from her body was enough to warm my cold skin.

"Is it Damon?" she asked.

I sighed, not answering.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hayley muttered, pulling away slightly. "They say if you love something set it free...If it comes back it was meant to be."

"You really believe that?" I asked, looking back at her.

Hayley shook her head before she said, "No, not really...But I do know there's a thousand year old vampire who is head over heels in love with you."

"Who, Klaus?" I joked.

Hayley shoved me slightly, shaking her head, "No, the morally sound and emotionally stable one...Elijah."

"I don't know about emotionally stable," I muttered. "It's just..." I shook my head, standing up since I could no longer stay sitting. "It's not like Damon to just give up. He just stopped calling and texting. I figured he would race out here and drag me back home-" I cut myself off as Hayley looked from me down to her hands that were fidgeting in her lap.

"Maybe he got sick of running after you," Hayley muttered softly. Human ears wouldn't have been able to hear, but I could as if she was speaking into my ear.

"Maybe," I muttered. "I don't blame him."

"I'm sure there are a few people around here that don't mind the extra company," a new voice spoke from the doorway.

I whipped around to face the new voice. My body relaxed the moment I heard him speak. Elijah had this way about him that just made you want to trust him. His eyes spoke volumes of kindness that only happens after decades of seeing the darker side of life. The kind of person who had seen so much evil and done so much evil he wanted to protect those he loved from ever having to experience the pain he had gone through.

"You have a tendency to just show up when least wanted," I responded shortly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Elijah nodded slightly before holding out his hand and said, "Walk with me."

I glanced down to Hayley who was looking between me and Elijah almost like she was waiting for something.

I shook my head at Hayley before walking past Elijah. I heard him sigh, watching as his hand dropped. Walking to the front door, I opened it expectantly before looking back to where he was standing. I watched as he gave Hayley a nod before following me. I moved out into the humid heat of the Louisiana air.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come out here with me," Elijah stated right off the bat as we walked down the porch steps.

"I'm sure you're here to lecture me once more about my decisions to stay in New Orleans, and if that's the case then save it."

I watched the conflicted look cross his face as I said that. Why was he acting like this? He was the one who was adamant on me staying in New Orleans and now he was telling me to leave. This was Elijah's irritating way of being noble. He was truly selfless. A man willing to suffer if it meant I was happy.

"You miss him?" Elijah said more as a statement then as a question.

Scoffing, I shook my head, forcing us to come to a stop. We were a good enough distance from the house where our talking wouldn't be overheard by super-hearing pregnant werewolves, but we could still keep an eye on the house.

"I left my life behind, Elijah. Of course I miss him."

"Do you regret your decision to stay?" He asked, placing his hands behind his back as he talked.

Looking away from him, I shook my head. What was I supposed to tell him? He wanted to hear that I was happy being here to protect the baby with him. There was no denying that it was a relief not dealing with the petty drama of Mystic Falls anymore, but at what cost? I was tethered to Klaus in more than one way and now we were being thrust into a war between the witches and vampires.

"I don't want to be in the middle of a war, Elijah," I sighed. "But I can't leave you to do this on your own."

"This is our chance, Jaycee," Elijah nodded. "We could be a family."

I smiled slightly at him, shaking my head. "I don't think I can be the type of family you want, Elijah."

I reached up, placing my hand against his cheek. My heart broke seeing him leaning into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed momentarily. His hand came up to cover mine before his eyes opened once more and locked onto mine.

"Once I'm sure the baby is safe...I'm gone," I stated softly, pulling my hand away from his cheek.

Turning my back to him, I headed back up towards the house. I could feel the emotions raging through me. From the moment in Pennsylvania, I knew something had changed between us. He admitted that he loved me in a way I never thought he would. The one person that had never hurt me and I was reluctant to let myself fall completely. Why? What was I waiting for?

* * *

"You said what?!" Hayley screeched as we pulled off another dusty cover from a rocking chair in the room we had designated for the new baby.

"I can't get attached anymore, Hay," I responded as I started folding the dusty white sheet.

"Can't or won't?" she responded, placing a hand on her hips.

"I've been hurt way too many times to let myself fall back into the same rut," I responded, tossing the folded sheet to the side. I reached down to uncover another piece of furniture when Hayley grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to face her. The serious look on her face forced me to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Elijah is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you know it. When we were friends back in Arizona you always talked about him like he was the greatest man in the world-"

"That was before I knew his love went deeper than just some sort of familial friendship!" I snapped, letting my frustration get the best of me.

Sighing, I took a deep breath before shaking my head.

"You're scared..." Hayley deadpanned. "You're scared because this is the real thing, not some high school drama."

"I can't lose what I already have with him..."

"So you're going to eternally friend-zone him?" Hayley asked, slightly amused by that statement.

"Just until I can figure things out...Besides, I've got forever," I muttered.

"Forever for what, love?"

I'm sure Hayley and I had very similar looks on our faces. She looked annoyed beyond measure staring at the person standing behind me in the doorway. I turned around in order to face Klaus as he stood there with an amused look on his face.

"Why is it that you pop up everywhere you're not wanted?" Hayley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a gift, sweetheart. You treating my...child properly?" he struggled to come up with the right words.

"Which one?" Hayley asked, referring to me and the baby. I shot her an annoyed look before walking towards Klaus.

"Your spawn and the mother are fine, Niklaus."

"You sound just like Elijah when you use my full name," Klaus smirked. It was his usual smirk. It was the I have a secret no one knows about smirk.

"Speaking of Elijah," Hayley interrupted. "I need to ask him something."

"About that..." Klaus trailed off, a seemingly regretful look on his face.

"About what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched Klaus looking between Hayley and me.

"Elijah is gone."

"Gone?" Hayley asked, confused.

"What did you do?" I snapped.

There was no way that Elijah would just leave out of the blue like that. It wasn't like him. He wanted to protect this baby. He wanted to see this through. The promises he made to Hayley he wouldn't break for the world. This was family at stake and family was all Elijah had left.

"Hayley, would you excuse us?" Klaus asked, looking at the werewolf.

Hayley shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest while mimicking my stance.

"Did you do something to Elijah?" Hayley asked, rephrasing my question.

"I said leave," Klaus snapped at Hayley.

"And I said no," Hayley retorted.

Klaus smirked, looking down to the ground before he snapped. He rushed forward using his speed grabbing Hayley by the throat and slamming her into the wall. Gasping in pain, she clawed at the hands wrapped around her throat. I immediately snapped into action, grabbing onto Klaus and pulling him away from Hayley. She sucked in a deep breath when he released her, looking extremely shaken

Pushing Klaus back away from Hayley, I could feel the hunger growing inside of me as my eyes shifted from their usual green to a golden color. Every time I vamped out I could feel the hunger creeping inside of me along with the anger and resentment.

"Hayley go," I stated firmly, not drawing my gaze from Klaus.

I didn't hear any objection before the sound of retreating feet met my ears. I heard her footfalls hit the stairs like she was running up them trying to get away as fast as she could. Hayley wasn't a person to get frightened easily, but Klaus brought out the fear in everyone.

"Where is Elijah?"

"You know you're getting good at that," Klaus smirked, not feeling threatened at all. "Turning you into a hybrid was the best decision I've ever made."

Snarling, I used my vampire speed to rush at him, hoping to use the element of surprise to attack him. Before I could even lay a hand on him he had grabbed me by the wrist and twisted my arm so it was behind my back. He then pushed me forward until I slammed face first into the wall. Even as a vampire it still hurt hitting the wall at high speeds.

"But you let your emotions control your actions...It makes you weak," Klaus whispered into my ear before spinning me around, but keeping me pinned. Breathing heavily, I stared up at him with what I was sure was anger written all over my face.

"You're one to talk," I spat.

Klaus smirked, looking away for a moment before his eyes met mine. There was something different about the way he was looking at me. It finally clicked when I noticed his pupils beginning to dilate.

"Elijah is gone. He left in order to pursue other things," Klaus nodded. "He will miss you but he doesn't want you to go looking for him, understand?"

I felt the gears sliding into place in my mind as he said those words. I understood perfectly. Elijah had a tendency to run off to fix something else that could help the situation.

"I understand," I nodded.

"He knows you'll protect Hayley while he's gone, but you're not going to ask any more questions about Elijah."

"I'm not going to ask questions," I responded, feeling Klaus' grip on my arm loosen.

"Good," Klaus took a step back from me but maintained eye contact. "Now you and I have some plans to discuss."

Tilting my head slightly, I pushed back all my feelings about Elijah back. Klaus was right—I couldn't worry about Elijah. I had Hayley and the baby to protect.

"What kind of plans?"

"Plans that involve you working your way into Marcel's inner circle using that wonderful charm of yours."

"How?" I asked Klaus as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began walking us towards the office area.

Klaus looked down at me with a smirk on his face before saying, "Through his heart."

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! Look at it this way the more I hear what you guys think the more ideas that form and the faster i write! Anyways no review response this time but I will definitely do one for the next chapter! Again thank you and I really cant wait to hear what you guys think of Jace's relationships with Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, and Marcel!**


	3. Treat Me Right

_**Chapter 3 - Treat Me Right**_

Moving across the stage, the microphone in hand I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. It was like water cascading down my body as the adrenaline laced my veins. The sound of my heeled boots hitting the wood of the stage sounded louder than it actually was. The music playing from the live band behind me overpowered any other sounds in the bar. The music was soft, but powerful.

_Treat me right and don't you let me down  
You brush me off and you run around  
I have tried to get through to you  
But love and leave is all you do._

I tapped my hand against my thigh lightly in beat with the music as I pulled the microphone away from my lips. It had been so long since I had sung in front of a crowd, but it was just like riding a bike.

My eyes darting around the small bar looking for any sign. Klaus said he would be here, but I hadn't seen him all night. I had spotted a few of his nightwalkers...The "riff-raff" as he liked to call them. Yet Marcel had yet to make an appearance. If he wasn't here by the time the song was over I was going to leave, screw Klaus' plan.

_Treat me right, don't do me wrong  
Play for keeps don't just play along  
You say you love me but you don't say it right  
I'm at the end of a tunnel but there ain't no light._

The beat began picking up so my voice grew a little louder and slightly raspier. This may all be for show, but if I was going to sing I was going to make it sound good. My voice growing with the music before leveling out once more as the music quieted down. It as more mellow I'm sure than what this bar usually played but by the looks on the people's faces listening to me sing, none of them cared.

_Oh, but like so many done before  
You always leave me wanting more  
And as you walk right out that door  
My heart falls to the floor and I say_

I moved towards stage left when I stopped noticing a familiar face in the crowd. Just like that it immediately changed how I was singing. Marcel stood there a bright smile on his face his arms crossed over his chest as he watched me sing. The next verse I didn't take my eyes off of him singing to him specifically. Show time.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to treat me right  
All the time, squeeze me like a key lime  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to quit the fight  
And fall into the night_

As the instrumental portion took hold again, I began moving my body slowly to the music. A little more sexually with the way I was moving my hips as I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt the beat creeping up from the stage through my feet allowing the elated feeling to grow. I closed my eyes briefly allowing the music to do the talking and when I opened them again Marcel was towards the front of the crowd watching me with interest clear on his handsome face.

_Treat me right every single day  
Stick around and don't you run away  
I will give you all the love I got  
If you'd just entertain the thought._

I knelt down on the stage the microphone clutched between my hands. I was positioned right in front of Marcel on my knees like I was begging, but it was all in good fun. He knew that. I was teasing.

_Oh, but like so many done before  
You always leave me wanting more  
And as you walk right out that door  
My heart falls to the floor and I say_

I climbed back to my feet moving away from Marcel satisfaction began seeping in realizing I had his full attention and not even Klaus bursting through the door of the bar was going to drag his gaze from me. Though it did help at how provocatively I was dressed. Dark jeans clung to my body like a second skin, while the purple halter top I was wearing left little to the imagination showing skin in every place that movie "The House Bunny" deemed appropriate.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to treat me right  
All the time, squeeze me like a key lime  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to quit the fight  
And fall into the night_

_Please love, don't you do me like you've done before  
Please love, can we stop this keeping score  
Please love, let me in don't lock this door  
Give me all the love that I know you can afford._

I could hear him laugh at the last line as my voice rose, even over all the music and the other people applauding. He was falling into the plan quite nicely.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to treat me right  
All the time, squeeze me like a key lime  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to quit the fight  
And fall into the night_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to treat me right  
All the time, squeeze me like a key lime  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you've got to quit the fight  
And fall into the night_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

I repeated c'mon a few more times before the music faded out. I couldn't stop the genuine smile that crossed my face as the bar erupted into applause and catcalls. It was an invigorating feeling hearing how much they liked it, even if it was just meant for Marcel.

Putting the microphone back on the stand I bowed feeling my hair fall in front of my face before I straightened up quickly flipping my hair back behind me. Dramatic I know, but I didn't care. I was laying it on thick if I was going to convince Marcel that I had a sudden change of heart.

Whistling to my left caught my attention. Looking over I could see that it was Marcel whistling loudly over the others who were doing the same. He then held his hand out to me. I walked over a smile still on my face taking his hand gingerly before allowing him to help me step down from the stage. He didn't say anything as I was on the main floor once more. Instead he kept a firm grip on my hand leading us towards the bar. As we reached the bar he held two fingers up causing the bartender to nod.

I pulled my hand out of his before sitting on an empty barstool. Marcel looked from the bartender back to me as he leaned against the bar his shirt accentuating the rippling muscle that lay beneath. Muscles I wouldn't mind running my fingers against.

"Now how did I not know you could sing like that?" Marcel asked pointing to the stage where someone else was up there singing a bad rendition of a Billy Joel song.

I laughed shaking my head, "You never asked!"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" he asked cutting to the chase. The smile never left his face though.

I shrugged, "I'm here to stay. Why make enemies when we can all get along just fine?"

He grinned shaking his head as the bartender set down two shots in front of us. He pushed one towards me before grasping onto his own. I quickly took the shot holding it up similar to how he was holding up his.

"To reconciliation!" Marcel grinned.

"To the future," I gave him a very Klaus like smirk before knocking the shot back.

The next few hours continued like this, shot after shot. Marcel would retell some funny stories that happened to him over the years while artfully dodging any conversation about Klaus or the originals. I threw in a few funny stories of my own for good measure, but by the time the story well had gone dry I was feeling a little more than tipsy.

We had found ourselves stumbling outside the bar looking for a midnight snack...There weren't many people roaming the quarter at this time of the night. It may have been a party town, but two am was drawing the line for some. I pitied the poor soul Marcel and I came across.

Turning the corner to an alley way, Marcel grabbed my shoulders forcefully pushing me against the brick of the building. I could feel the pleasure rushing through my body as the pain rippled down my back. Call me crazy, but I was actually turned on by this. The feel of his lips against my neck in the middle of the night in some random alleyway. It was all very adventurous.

A small moan escaped my lips as he gently nipped at the skin on the crook of my neck. My sensitive spot. Reaching up my hands grasped his upper, very muscular arms before spinning us around so I had him pinned against the wall. My lips immediately on his our tongues clashing together in a dance for dominance.

His hand crept slowly down my side before finding the edge of my shirt. His fingers connecting with the flesh of my stomach before he moved his hands slowly up my skin, never breaking the kiss. I was more than ready to take this further, but the sounds of voices down the alley way stopped both of us.

I pulled away from Marcel, my brow furrowed hearing the quiet voices. Marcel reached for me saying I shouldn't bother, but I ignored him. I wasn't sure why, but there was something about the softness of the voice that had me curious. Moving silently down the alley I was expecting some kind of crime to be occurring or some druggie rummaging for a score...That's not what I found.

There were two people sitting on the ground their backs to the wall. They were both huddled closely to each other. One was definitely a man well into his 50's while the other figure was a young girl. Couldn't have been much older than 16 or 17. Her dark hair was tangled and greasy, but her clothes weren't very dirty, but dirty nonetheless.

I watched as the girl pulled out what looked like food before handing it to the older man. The man nodded before taking the wrapper from the girl. There was a soft smile on the girl's face as she watched the man dig into the sandwich that had been presented to him. There was something about that girl's smile that reminded her wildly of Elijah. The compassion behind her features...that's what it was.

Her dark hair stood out wildly in contrast to her light complexion. I would have assumed she was one of the dead had it not been for the sound of her heart beating within her chest. Even in the dark her eyes shone out a an amber color, a rare sight indeed. Nothing light that twilight shit, but still a beautiful color.

I took a step closer only to be halted in my tracks. Her eyes shifted quickly from the man next to her to where Marcel and I were standing. I tilted my head slightly when the girl let a small smile cross her face seeing us standing there, like she was either unafraid or she was extremely naive.

"Let's go," Marcel gripped tightly onto my arm.

Without much of a fight I allowed him to begin pulling me back away from the sight. I tore my eyes from Marcel back to where the girl had been sitting with the man moments before. Now she had climbed to her feet and was moving away from the man her hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket, her hood flung precariously onto her head, her deep brown hair spilling out from the hood. The girl didn't glance back once before disappearing around the corner at the other end of the alley.

"What is with you tonight?" Marcel asked as we too made it back out onto the street.

"Alcohol went to my head," I shook my head shaking off the feeling of loss that had settled in my gut.

That girl had reminded me of Elijah. That was the only reasonable explanation I could come up with. I missed him something fierce and there was nothing I could do about it. There was this nagging voice in the back of my head saying to just forget about it. I didn't want to, but I had to. Elijah would come back eventually...but that did nothing to calm the emptiness that had settle in my chest.

"Come on, let's get you home before you really get us into trouble," Marcel threw his arm over my shoulders pulling me close.

"Yeah," I muttered softly allowing him to guide me down the street.

* * *

"You didn't even try to sleep with him?" Klaus asked seeming slightly ashamed.

Rolling my eyes I pushed away from the spot on the wall where I had been leaning. I knew Klaus would be thoroughly annoyed at the fact that I hadn't done anything drastic to get into Marcel's inner circle. That wasn't how I went about things. Patience and kindness did wonders and the Original just didn't understand that concept.

"Excuse me for trying to do this the old fashioned way," I responded shortly plopping down into the chair across from him.

"We're not in the stone age, love, people have sex on the first date."

"Oh I'm sure even in the stone age sex on the first date happened," I responded my gaze meeting his as I said, "How do you think you were conceived?"

There was no backlash to the statement. Klaus just smirked at me shaking his head. He stood up and walked over to where the liquor was standing pushed up against the far wall. He grabbed a glass before he pulled the glass topper off a glass bottle and began to pour the dark amber liquid. Once he had his drink in hand he turned back around to face me before putting is finger to his lips then drank. Tilting my head confused I stared at him until I heard the sound of clicking heels approaching.

Not a moment later, Rebekah came strolling into the den. She had a fierce, yet clearly annoyed look on her face. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest her honey blonde hair falling in its usual waves down her shoulders and back. Her lips in a tight line on her face as she came to a stop looking between me and her brother.

"It seems you two are having more fun running around playing matchmaker than looking for Elijah," Rebekah stated harshly. "Imagine what he'll think when he learns that his precious hybrid is sleeping with the enemy."

"I thought I felt a cold wind blowing in," I retorted forcing myself to stand once more.

"What is the matter with you two?" Bekah snapped. "My brother, our brother, your...whatever," she said to me. "Is out there probably with a dagger in his chest and you are standing around here deciding when the best time to sleep with Marcel is?"

"Last time I checked you were the one who was going around killing vampires on a whim," I responded coolly referencing the six night walkers she had killed breezing into town the way she had.

"You're more concerned with dead vampires than with Elijah going missing," Bekah spat. "Well I see where your priorities lie. I guess even my brother makes mistakes."

"Enough!" Klaus shouted. "Both of you."

I glared over at Rebekah earning a glare in return. I knew she blamed me, but I wasn't on Bekah's side. This wasn't about her finding Elijah. This was about Klaus and Marcel and getting the coveted crown to New Orleans. It was a melting pot of the supernatural and if you ruled the Quarter...you ruled the supernatural. And if I played my cards right...I was going to be on the thrown.

"We've discussed this sister, there are rules-" Klaus started only to be cut off by Rebekah.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules," Rebekah snapped.

"You should because that's the only way any of us are going to make it through this-"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Bekah snidely cut me off.

"How about I show you what it means to shut up," I growled.

While Rebekah and I were arguing Klaus had been looking at his phone. He immediately slammed his drink down on the table before moving swiftly across the room cutting a path right between us. I turned my gaze to him just as Rebekah did.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel," Klaus smirked before looking at me. "Probably to mope about your night together."

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together," Bekah kept the conversation on target.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today...Oh, and welcome home, little sister."

Klaus ended on that note and promptly walked out of the room. I could hear Hayley breathing meaning she was on the staircase listening to our conversation. She was always good at that. Hearing things she wasn't supposed to.

Rebekah turned to me an expectant look on her face.

"I'm sure Elijah is fine. Stop worrying. He'll come back," I told her before I started walking in the direction Klaus had gone.

"What happened to you?" Bekah asked halting me in my tracks. Keeping my back to her I stared at the door a blank look on my face. "The Jace I know would have been the first one out there leading the search party to finding my brother."

I turned my head to look at her over my shoulder. I shrugged saying, "People change."

* * *

Walking through The Quarter I couldn't stop Rebekah's words from running through my head. I was usually the first one to worry about Elijah. The first one to be out there looking for him. So why wasn't I?

My head was telling me to forget it. To let it go, this was about getting to Marcel. Forget the witches and focus on getting control of the quarter. I was supposed to be doing this for Klaus. At least that's what my mind kept wanting me to go back to. Is this good for Klaus? Would this plan work for Klaus? Klaus, Klaus, Klaus...I wanted to bash my head into a brick wall. I was sick of him being in my head and I couldn't understand why...

I came to a sudden stop.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH," I yelled earning several confused stares. "What?!" I snapped at them forcing them to move along quickly.

"You know randomly shouting out words is a sign of insanity," a voice spoke from my left.

Whipping around I turned to face the voice only to find there was no one standing there. The person cleared their throat forcing me to look down towards the ground. Sitting there with an open guitar case, guitar in hand was the brunette girl from last night. The one that was helping the homeless man. She looked cleaner today, her hair brushed, her clothes not wrinkled or dirty for that matter.

"I know you," I spoke softly pointing at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I saw you and Marcel last night."

"You know Marcel?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"It's New Orleans..." the girl stated gesturing around. "Anyone who's been in the Quarter long enough knows who he is."

"Fair enough," I muttered before sitting down on the ground next to her. I stuck out my hand once I was on the ground with my back against the wall. "I'm Jaycee, by the way."

"I know who you are," she nodded taking my hand. "You came into town with the Old Ones."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I couldn't smell wolf on this girl and she definitely wasn't a vampire, there was no daylight jewelry anywhere on her. A witch? Wouldn't be too far of a stretch...

"How do you know-"

"You hear things around here...especially when people think you aren't listening," she smiled brightly. "I'm Alannah."

"And you're..."

"Very much human," she laughed before strumming her guitar lightly. "I promise."

I nodded slightly not sure if I believed the girl. The longer I sat there the more and more I began to rationalize the idea that she really didn't have anything to hide. Why would she lie about being supernatural. I would be able to smell it on her and I couldn't. There were familiar stenches, but that made sense because of where they were at.

I wasn't sure what had compelled me to sit down to be honest. She was just some girl brave enough to speak up after I had yelled. She had nothing to do with what was going on around me. She was a breath of fresh air that could oddly enough sing fairly well. She had been humming for the last twenty minutes until lyrics began coming softly from her lips. As they did people would toss a few coins into her open guitar case.

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts__  
__Guess he kissed the girls and made them cry__  
__Those hard-faced queens of misadventure__  
__God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken lives__  
__Fiery throngs of muted angels__  
__Giving love but getting nothing back, oh__  
_

I listened to the lyrics and couldn't help but relate to the words. Something all lost souls could relate to. But was I really that lost?

_People help the people__  
__And if you're homesick__  
__give me your hand and I'll hold it__  
__People help the people__  
__And nothing will drag you down__  
__Oh and if I had a brain,__  
__Oh and if I had a brain__  
__I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool__  
__That turned all those good hearts away_

She strummed some more cords on the guitar, her fingers gliding over the cords with practiced grace. I looked from the guitar back up to her face seeing that her eyes were locked on me like she was just waiting. I furrowed my brow in confusion before she mouthed, "sing" to me. My eyes widening slightly before I closed my eyes willing for any kind of lyric to come to me before it just flowed.

_God knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence__  
__Behind the tears, inside the lies__  
__A thousand slowly dying sunsets__  
__God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts__  
__Guess the loneliness came knocking__  
__No one needs to be alone, oh singin'__  
_

I looked back over at Alannah as she strummed a little faster and a little louder drawing the attention of a few people walking by. For the chorus she sang along with me creating a beautiful sound I hadn't heard since I had sung with my mom so long ago.

_People help the people__  
__And if you're homesick,__  
__give me your hand and I'll hold it__  
__People help the people__  
__Nothing will drag you down__  
__Oh and if I had a brain,__  
__Oh and if I had a brain__  
__I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool__  
__That turned all those good hearts away_

Alannah continued to strum the guitar but neither of us sang just drinking in the sound of the melody. There was a power behind it and it was enough to make me shiver. More money was dropped into the guitar case. I smiled slightly over at Alannah who sent me a mega-watt smile before she sang the chorus once more.

I slowly stood up leaving Alannah sitting on the ground strumming her guitar. She gave me a confused look. I reached into my pocket and pulled out whatever money I had in there and tossed it into the case. There had to be at least a couple hundred I had thrown in there. Without another word I turned away from her a smile on my face. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**This was an important chapter...and y'all will understand why eventually! BUT THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews i appreciate the support guys! The songs used are "Treat Me Right" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals and "People Help the People" by Birdy! **

**Review Response:**

**_Jewelz1642_: Thank you! Can't read what else you wrote but thank you for reading!**

**_grapejuice101_: ;)**

**_Kimm-Norwood_: Lol intensity is always the best. I don't hate Marcel...I did at first but then realized he was just wildly misunderstood.**

**_Guest_: Thank you!**

**_xxxRena_: lol Jace has learned the error of her ways! BUT much more shenanigans to ensue! Oh and I made some banners you should check them out! They're under DWTIME's album. **

**_LoverGirl007_: Thank you!**

**_Taylorocks17_: All in good time my sweet...all in good time! **

**_Amber1986_: Thank you! There's so much with the witches and werewolves and with her connection to Klaus and Tyler and everything that I could do my head is just spinning with ideas!**


End file.
